Jet Pack Guy (real name "Guy" info:Operation Blackout 2012 Newspaper Secrets)
Henry G. Oswell or Jet Pack Guy is PSA agent who operates around Club Penguin. He is, however, part of the EPF so on some cases you might find him around somwhere else. Background Early Life Henry was born in 1983 to John H. Oswell and Mary A. Oswell in Club Penguin Island. When he was 4, he wanted to be a hero and save the world. This has led him to become a PSA agent. Recent life During the Beta Era, he went to Club Penguin and received a party hat. He never really went out in public. He was working on a prototype flying machine. In the end, he ended up with something that looked like a RocketSnail's rocket. He brought his idea to Gary the Gadget Guy, who liked the idea. When Gary tested it, he found it very complex to control. Gary liked the idea and let Jet Pack Guy into the PSA. For the time being, he flew his old invention around to patrol Club Penguin. Eventually, G founded a easier flying prototype which is faster, more powerful and easy to maneuver. It was given to Jet Pack Guy for him to test it. He had to go against his own invention and a penguin using a propeller cap. Jet Pack Guy beat both of them (in case you want to know, the old Jet Pack beat the propeller cap). He became a natural pilot of the Jet Pack. The Director took note and began plans. He decided to let Jet Pack Guy into the EPF due to his piloting skills. One day, he saved Rookie from being eaten. Rookie was on the Iceburgh and began to jump up and down because he wanted it to tip. Then, the piece he was on cracked off! (he was on the edge) And everybody presumed he was dead. His mom, Pookie and Jet Pack Guy were the only ones who didn't think so. (Jet Pack Guy is his best friend) So Pookie pleaded for Jet Pack Guy to go out on his 'Flying machine' and look for him. He found him 6 miles away on Cookie Island. But Rookie was about to be eaten by a hungry Seal!!! They flew back to Club Penguin and he was safe! Trivia * He has the Beta hat but he doesn't wear it. * His old Jet Pack has been used by Rocket Snails. * He has a puffle sized Jet Pack for his puffle. * It is rumored he likes Cadence. * Agent A is a good friend of his. *He caught Klutzette and asked her Have you done anything agentst the law?" She resopned "I hack, cheat, rob banks so on so forth... and I flodded the pool during the water party!" Jet Pack Guy is hunting her down, however. *Friends with Jaquan126. See Also * Rookie * Gary the Gadget Guy * Cadence * Pookie * James Oswell Category:Elite Agents Category:Canonical characters